GinZurachapter 1
by Pen-San
Summary: Gin is faced with a rare challenge. Helping Zura -Katsura- Get back on his feet and away from Alcohol. Can he really handle helping this Bakudan ma?
1. Chapter 1

Gintoki sighed, looking at Katsura –who showed up at his house in the middle of the night- and looked around for the missing…whatever Elizabeth was. Gin yawned and stepped aside.

"Hey Zura, what are you doing here?" Gin asked, getting a scowl from his feminine friend.

"Shuddup. My name is K-A-T-S-U-R-A! Not Z~ura." He hiccupped making Gin narrow his eyes.

"Are you drunk Zura?" Gin asked and got punched hard in the gut by Katsura.

The black head invited himself into Gin's house and stumbled over to the couch where a Shonen-Jump laid. He poked at it, watching the silver head close his door, holding his sore gut.

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked again.

"I need a place to stay!" Katsura barked, picking up The manga. He flipped through it lazily, and stopped at one page, gawking at it. Gin walked over and peered over Katsura's shoulder. "Whaz this?" Katsura asked, looking over to Gin, which brought their faces awkwardly close.

"That's Bleach." Gin said, cringing away from the obviously drunk Katsura.

"I dun't get it." He snapped, pointing at Ichigo. "Who's 'e? Why's his hair so….orange?" He asked, scratching at the image of Ichigo.

"That's just who he is." Gin shrugged. "But gimme that, I haven't finished reading it." Gin held out his hand.

"….'Ere! I don't want it!" Katsura threw the manga at gin, making him catch it quickly.

"What's wrong with you _Bakudan ma_." Gin smirked, getting a confused look from Katsura.

"Nothing. I just drunk some- Oh…. I don't feel good!" Katsura cried, cover his mouth.

"Oh good griefe!" Gin cried, jerking Katsura down the hallway.

Gin sighed, handing the drunken Katsura a bottle of water and a damp rag.

"You're not supposed to come over to someone's house drunk, and throw up Zura." Gin mumbled.

"I-It's not Zura! It's-"

"It's Katsura. I know." Gin sighed.

"Sorry." Katsura mumbled lightly. This was rare for him to apologize for anything at all.

"Still have any in your system?" Gin asked, watching Katsura open the bottle. "Don't chug that, you'll just vomit it back up." Gin sighed.

Katsura took sips of the water, his free hand was clenching the damp rag tightly. Gin watched Katsura sway slightly before he decided to help Katsura stand up.

"Are you okay enough to walk?"

"Walk where?" Katsura wondered. "Why do I have ta walk someplace?" Katsura chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck, making the man stop walking. "Can't I juss stay 'ere?" His words slurred together and Gin tried to undo Katsura's hands, but it was as if they were locked in place.

'_Damn Jouishishi! Why do you have to be so strong?_' Gin cried in his head.

"you can, but you have to be able to walk!" gin said quickly.

"I can wa…Walk fine… err…" Katsura rested his head on Gin's shoulder. "I feel horrible!" He cried.

"Ah! Bathroom is that way!" Gin wailed, pointing over his shoulder.

"…N-Not 'ike that." Katsura shook his head.

"…I didn't…know you drank actually…" Gin laughed nervously from being so close to the Bakudan ma.

"Anyone…'an drink. If you got sorrows you got sake~" He Chanted.

"okay okay, I get it. Sorrows and Sake… Why did you drink anyways….o-Oi! Zura!" Gin cried as his friend went limp in his arms. Gin dragged Katsura over to the couch and pushed him on it. Katsura was wearing his usual blue Haori, but it was more open than normal. Gin could see Katsura's chest. He stared at Katsura for a moment before sighing. "You're gonna wake up with one HELL of a headache Zura." Gin mumbled.

"…i…it's K….Kat…Katsura." Katsura whispered, brushing his hand against Gin's.

"Right. It's Katsura." Gin nodded, smiling lightly. He laughed nervously, walking to his room.

He jerked a cover from his bed and walked back out to the living room to see Katsura turned on his side, his hair covering his face.

"Good Grief, you'll scare me like that." Gin scolded, knowing the man couldn't hear him. He reached down and accidentally touched Katsura's lips. A shock rocked through his body as he quickly brushed the black hair from Katsura's face. Gin sighed, putting the cover over his friend. He watched Katsura relax and smile slightly at the comfort. Gin rubbed his head and walked from the living room, turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsura sat up quickly, wide eyed. His head was reeling with pain, and it was dark. It was most DEFINATLY not his house. He looked around mechanically and slowly, surveying the house. He confirmed this was Gin's house. He looked down, seeing that his Haori was opened more than usual and he was covered with a soft green blanket. He hurriedly fixed his Haori, and swung his legs over the side of the couch and froze. He was staring at a sleeping Gintoki.

'…_.why… why is he asleep out here?'_ Katsura asked in his head. He watched Gin for a second, it was as if the man was dead, and it could have fooled anyone who saw him if it wasn't for him breathing. He bit the inside of his lip, contemplating. He remembered He felt pretty bad yesterday, that's why he went out and got drunk, but why did he end up at Gintoki's house?

"..Gin-San!" Katsura hissed lightly. When he didn't get a reaction he sighed. "Gin-San!" He said a little bit louder. He still didn't get a reaction so he threw the man's Shonen-Jump at him and screamed his name. "GIN-SAN!" Katsura cried, jerking the silver head from sleep. Katsura held his head in pain.

"oh.. Zura… Are you feeling any better?" Gin asked slowly.

"What? And it's Ka-Katsura! Not Zura!" Katsura growled painfully. "G-Get it right." He hissed. "Why am I here?"

"I should be asking you that. You just showed up here dead drunk." Gintoki sighed, picking up his manga. "I came out here to check on you and I just passed out here after you told me you felt sick again." Gin shrugged.

They traded glances before they both stood up.

"Uh… I'll be going." Katsura nodded.

"Oh no you won't. What made you drink last night?" Gin asked, cutting Katsura off.

"Nothing." Katsura growled.

"Zura, we can do this one of two ways, you choose." Gin dared, staring blankly at Katsura.

"Move Gin-San!" Katsura snapped.

"Tell me what's wrong Katsura!" Gin barked back, making the Bakudan ma freeze in his place. Gin grabbed Katsura's shoulders roughly. "I can't help you with money issues, but if someone's bothering you just blow them up!" Gin said quickly.

"It's not money or something bothering me Gin-San." Katsura sighed.

"Then what is it? Elizabeth?" Gin asked.

"No, it's not her." Katsura shook his head.

"But it is a person, right?"

"Not quite, but it can relate to a person in a certain way." Katsura nodded. He sighed when he saw the blank face on Gin. "Yes gin-San, it's a person." He sighed.

"Who is it? Kagura? Shinpachi? Me?" Gin Asked quickly.

"Ask slower!" Katsura sighed.

"Kagura?" Gin asked slowly.

"No." Was this really right? For Katsura to really have to keep answering Gintoki like a child?

"Shinpachi?" Gin asked in a lazy tone.

"No!" Katsura sighed, getting impatient.

"Me?"

Silence.

Katsura tried to walk around Gin, but the man just grabbed Katsura's arms.

"What did I do wrong? You just showed up at my house! I never yelled at you or stole from you!" Gin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm_ so very proud of you._" Katsura hissed.

"please tell me what I did wrong Katsura." Gin whispered.

Katsura bit his lip, bowing his head.

"Nothing at all." Katsura whispered. Gin remained quiet but still kept a tight hold on Katsura's arms. "You've been my friend since we were little, you did nothing wrong." Katsura shook his head.

"….I know I did something wrong to you." Gin said in a deep voice. Katsura glanced at the silver head from below his bangs. "So you better just come out and tell me what it is I did."

"…Gin-San, you wouldn't understand it even if I did tell you." Katsura shook his head.

"just tell me." Gin debated.

"You've been toying with my emotions, now can I please go home?" Katsura asked quickly.

"Uh…" Gin let go of his friend in confusion. "Sure?" Gin asked.

" Toying with emotions? Huh, that usually means that person likes you and you either know it and are doing on purpose, or you're completely clueless and doing it on accident." Otae shrugged. Gin stared at her with a blank face. "In other words that person, who told you that, likes you." She sighed. "And you've been neglecting them by accident." She said and gin stood up. She could have sworn he looked mad.

"Thank you for your help Otae-Chan, but I have to go somewhere." Gin said and ran from her house, leaving her confused.

Gin ran down the side of the road, running as quick as he could.

'_Does Zura like me or something? I mean… I have nothing against same sex relationships, but He could of at least told me out front and not of ran away! moron!' _ gin cried, skidding to a stop as he nearly tackled the normal looking Katsura. Gin pointed to Katsura who looked up. Elizabeth was beside him.

"Zura! Why didn't you tell me?" Gin cried.

"Tell you what exactly?" Katsura sighed.

"That you Like me!" Gin accused and Katsura's eyes widened. Gin smiled lightly as Elizabeth ran away. Gin walked towards the frozen Katsura and took off the hat Katsura always wore. "Things would have been better if you told me out front in my house and not run away." Gin whispered and brought their faces close together. "So was I correct?"

"…Yes. I like you." Katsura admitted shyly. "But I didn't plan on telling you." He sighed.

"Why not?" Gin asked, wrapping one arm around Katsura's neck lightly.

"Because! How often does a man, let alone a Jouishishi, confess to another man?" Katsura hissed.

"Dunno, it's becoming quite common in Japan though." Gin smiled, pulling lightly at Katsura's Hair. The Bakudan ma just realized how close the two of them were and tensed. "So, was I making you depressed or something Zura?" gin smiled.

"it's Katsura, not Zura." Katsura sighed. "And you could say that, it's more of a neglect thing." Katsura mumbled, trying to stay calm. He saw the blank expression and sighed. "Say Shinpachi was mentioning sweets, but you didn't want to be rude and ask for some, you'd just hope they'd offer you some."

"Oh!...Wait. I'm like sweets to you?" Gin asked.

"God your hopeless." Katsura sighed. "Yeah okay. You're like sweets to me." He nodded. "Now can you please give me my personal space?"

"Huh uh." Gin smirked, wrapping his other arm around Katsura's waist. "I think this is better than personal space." Gin smiled lightly. "Don't you think Zura?" Gin smiled.

Katsura opened his mouth to correct Gin, but Gin just pressed their lips together roughly, feeling as if he bruised their lips. Katsura tried to fight it back, but the Yorozuya was stronger than he was in this position. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth for Gin, who seized the opportunity. Katsura slowly grabbed at Gintoki's kimono, clenching it tightly. Gin broke the lavish kiss and smiled at the blushing Katsura.

"We can't really do much in the street, you know." Gin chuckled and let Katsura look around. A few females were smiling at them, and a few guys were gawking at them. "Plus, I don't like crowds like these. Let's go back to my place, it's still early I the morning and Kagura is over at Shinpachi's house." Gin smiled, stepping away from the blushing man.

"….Okay." Katsura nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Where did Elizabeth run off too?" He muttered, letting the silver head lace their hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsura blushed as Gin pinned him against the door of Gin's house. Gin didn't say anything but pressed their lips together gently. Katsura grabbed Gin's clothing frantically. He wasn't used to kissing someone. Gin coaxed the Jouishishi to open his mouth. Once Katsura felt Gin's tongue in his mouth he relaxed quickly, melting into the kiss. Gin pressed their bodies together and ran his fingers through Katsura's silk like hair.

'_Is it bad I'm doing this to Zura?' _Gin thought as he pulled away gently. Gin allowed Katsura to pressed their lips back together for a simple peck. Gin smiled and began to kiss Katsura's pale neck, he didn't know how far he could go with this, but he was going to find out.

He nipped playfully at his friend's neck, getting sharp gasps. Gin licked at the marks he left in apology and kissed it. Katsura grabbed a chunk of Gin's hair as the man began to suck and nip at his neck, sending small bolts of pain streaming through him. Katsura moaned lightly as his Haori was pushed open and curious hands ran across his chest to his sides.

This was a new sensation Katsura wasn't used to, but it felt…strange. It was better than good, it was almost ecstatic. Gin stopped kissing Katsura's neck and looked at his trembling friend.

"Do you want me to stop Zura?" Gin asked slowly.

"I-I-It's not Zura…. It's Ka-Katsura." He hissed back. "And no." He shook his head, his eyes closed tightly. Gin pressed their lips together, making them both close their eyes. Gin began to attempt to undress Katsura without breaking the kiss.

Gin got Katsura's chest cleared of clothing before Katsura had to break the kiss for air. Katsura was panting as Gin began to kiss his collar bone, his hands holding Katsura in place. Katsura threw his head back as Gin licked the soft skin around the neglected nub. Katsura whimpered, tangling his pale hand in Gin's curly silver hair.


End file.
